Anja / The Masked One
A demon? Hahahahaha... hah... Du bist lustig. A girl fell out of time and into the void somewhere in the twentieth century, caught by a camera (see the Gallery) held by a friend. Her name was Anja. Years later, a girl fell back into time, caught by Doctor REDACTED and safely stored in Base REDACTED. Her name was Anja, and her shadow didn't fit her... Appearance In her normal form, Anja is wearing a light green open top with long sleeves, held together by what seem to be dark bandages around her forearms. She wears some sort of dark leggings, although this can change, with laced grey-brown boots. Her hair is a dark brown, bordering on black, and she has green eyes with what looks like a flare of purple in the middle of them. The eye type is in the gallery for reference. A colored version of a bit of her hair is in the gallery for reference. As the Masked One, she... well, see the Gallery. Personality Anja flirts a lot, jokes a lot, overall seems pretty happy. She tries not to get angry often, because if she's a certain level of angry, her Masked One's side will come out and crush the annoyance, then proceed to try to destroy the world if she's bored. You know, your average villain, off to kill people with lead pipes. Backstory You want a story? I've got a story. - Cue dramatic lights - - The tape fizzles as you put it into the player. It's old... - A girl, possibly seventeen, is in front of the camera. "This is working, ja?" "Yes, Miss Anja." The second voice is familiar, like... A certain number... Oh well. "Drop the miss. Ich bin nicht eine Frau." "Yes, Anja." The view pans out to a wall with stains on it, near a metal, shiny table. "Gut! Now, capture every blood stain! What does this even say..." "... Hail the Darkness. What does that mean?" Anja pauses near the table, dragging her fingers near the claw marks, completely distracted. A different reflection startled her, and she jumped back before her image flickered back to Anja's. "What is it, Anja?" Anja looks back up at the camera. "It's... nothing... Come on, we've got a lot more ahead of us." The tape flickers out, but the different reflection is seen in the wal-- Current Info (For a fact, I know I skipped Relations, but that's not important :D) Battle Theme - The Masked One Majora's Incarnate Battle Theme (hahaha, get it?) Casual Theme - The Masked One Horrortale Flowey Theme Casual Theme - Anja Turret Wife Serenade (Remix) (I just felt like it :I) Current Roleplays Unknown. Amount of Deaths Unknown. Amount of Kills ... Unknown. Trivia * If Anja is wildly hurt, the Masked One will take her place. * Anja flirts, jokes, and laughs in order to keep the Masked One away. * When the Masked One takes Anja's place, Anja is the shadow. * When Anja comes back, the Masked One is the shadow. * The Masked One's powers include her mask duplicating, flying, and latching onto the annoyance/attacker, biting off their arms, legs, or random organs, complete torture. * The Masked One can hold someone in place for thirteen seconds, unless it's a Friday. On Fridays, the Masked One can hold the person for thirteen minutes. On Friday of Thirteen (Anja says it that way), the Masked One can hold a person for another thirteen days. It has to be activated on Friday of Thirteens, though. * Anja greets all males with, "Hallo, Schöner!" * Anja appreciates the smart people. * Anja is German, in case you couldn't tell. * Anja escaped Base REDACTED by flirting with a guard. * The Masked One really does have hands, you've just never seen the picture yet * cue spooky noise * * Anja's name (for those who mess it up) is pronounced An-ya, not An-ja. * Anja tends to yell at people who don't get her name right. Go figure. * KEK'S FAULT * IT HAS BEEN REVEALED KEK BROUGHT THIS UPON YOU * NOOoooooooo * Phone number is 403-404-0666. Gallery NO COLORS! HATE COLORED PENCILS! I HAD THIS PERFECT BOWIE DRAWING AND THEN I HAD TO COLOR IT IN AND IT SCREWED IT ALL UP FFFS Okay I'm done now. A few pictures have colors for reference, otherwise I dunno why you're looking at this area. The latest picture inspired Anja's casual. I LOVE IT :D Anja1.jpg IMG 0680-1.JPG.jpg IMG 0671.JPG.jpg IMG 0672.JPG.jpg IMG 0677.JPG.jpg IMG 0681.JPG.jpg IMG 0675.JPG.jpg IMG 0676.JPG.jpg Anja - Masked One.jpg Category:Bisexual Category:Character Category:DisOneEditor's Pages